


Off the Quidditch Pitch

by The_Folky_Boy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Mistress/Pet, Mistress/slave, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Folky_Boy/pseuds/The_Folky_Boy
Summary: While drunk, Harry makes a deal with his girlfriend, Ginny, on what their relationship would be like following the result of the Tornados vs Holyhead Harpies Quidditch match the following day. It's a deal he would live to regret.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned), Katie Bell/Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood (mentioned), Potential others to follow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Off the Quidditch Pitch

"Is that a deal, then?" Ginny smirked

"Deal," Harry replied.

\-----

Harry sat in the Tornados dressing room for the first league match of the season against the Holyhead Harpies. He'd had a hangover earlier in the day, but a few spells meant he would not be affected by it. He was fairly sure Ginny had got him drunk the previous evening. He didn't know why: Ginny knew how easy he could shake hangovers off.

The two teams lined up and Ginny took her position next to Harry.

"Good luck today, Potter" she said, "you'll need it." Harry noticed the beaters and one of the chasers giggle at that remark, and he didn't have to wait long to find out why.

Ten minutes into the match, Harry spotted the snitch by the opposition goal. He chased after it, before seeing Ginny was also going after it and was closer than him. But he was a better flyer, he could still get there first...

Suddenly, a bludger darted across him. Then, one of the chasers flew up in front of him, chasing a quaffle that the other chaser had 'accidentally thrown too hard'. What followed was extraordinary. Holyhead Harpies were up 100 to 20, and the three chasers and the keeper surrounded him and flew slowly, occasionally darting away from him when a bludger was sent in that direction. They obviously practised this loads. This never happened on a Quidditch Pitch as everyone saw it as being against the spirit of the game. But it wasn't against the laws of Quidditch. Everyone knew it should be but, because no one ever did it, the International Quidditch Council never got round to making it illegal.

Ginny caught the snitch after only 10 minutes. The Holyhead Harpies had crushed the Tornados 250 points to 20.

What was even worse was that they were bottom of the league on points difference. Even Chudley Canons had only lost 220 points to 0. Tornados, the team who had won the league for the previous 5 seasons, were below Chudley Canons.

The Tornados team managed to get back to the dressing room without being intercepted by the press. One by one, they got up and left. Harry wanted to wait for a few hours. There was no way he was talking to the press. Being beaten to the snitch by his girlfriend; losing by 250 to 20; being below Chudly Canons...

Harry took a quick look out of the dressing room window. Rita Skeeter was one of the journalists. Rats. That meant daren't apparate out: Rita had intercepted his apparation before.

It was then Harry heard someone coming along the corridor towards the changing rooms. His heart froze. Had a journalist got in?

The door opened and, to his relief, it was his girlfriend, Ginny.

"You'll get over it, Potter" she said, smirking, "you'll come second this year. You can't win every year."

"There's still the rematch,"

"Which you'll lose. You're going to miss the snitch again and let me catch it."

"You're not going to use that dirty tactic again, are you."

"We're not planning to," she said, "but if you even look as if you're chasing the snitch with the intent to get there before me, we will and then the other teams will see how effective it is and use it against you."

Harry looked up at her, scowling. Ginny laughed.

"Now onto the fun stuff. Incarcerous!"

Before he knew it, Harry was tied to the bench and the pegs.

"Ginny! What's going on?"

She took something out of her pocket and tapped it with her wand. It played a conversation the two of them had had the night before.

\-----

"But Ginny! I'm a dom."

"Me to, Harry, me to."

"I don't want to turn into your bloody fuck toy! I either want to be in charge or we stay away from BDSM."

"Not even some of the time? You can be dom half the time and me the other half?"

"No way, Ginny. Either I'm dom all the time or we don't do it."

"How about a challenge! Whenever we play against each other in the league, whoever catches the snitch first gets to have the other one as their sub until the next match, when the challenge happens again!"

Harry smirked, confident he'd win every time, "sure".

"Is that a deal, then?"

"Deal."

\-----

"You bitch!"

"That's no way to talk to your mistress, Potter."

"You got me drunk so I would agree to that!"

"You would have wanted to agree anyway, you just didn't because you always overestimate me and underestimate yourself. All I did was turn what you wanted into a reality. Getting you drunk meant you saw us two how we really are. In a fair contest, I wouldn't stand a chance."

"And do you really expect me to follow a deal I made when I was drunk."

"Oh you have to. Because of this," Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment, "when you agreed to it, it created a magical binding contract. It cannot be destroyed. The only way you'll ever stop being my sub is by beating me to a snitch, and you never will."

"There's always an alternative. Even with the unbreakable vow, there's an alternative."

"The alternative is you dying."

Harry scoffed. During the war, he'd been prepared to die on many occasions. The threat of death didn't scare him.

"And me..." she continued

"Fine by me," he said. He didn't mean it, and Ginny knew he didn't mean it, but a large part of him hated Ginny right now. She had tricked him into agreeing. She now had him as her sex slave for, at the very least, 3 months, and she was acting like it's gonna be for the rest of their lives. He wanted this version of Ginny to die and for the one he started dating to return.

"Along with Ron, and Hermione, and Neville, and Luna."

Harry sighed. Ginny knew him too well. He would throw his life away if he needed to. If all this was complete torture for him, he could, in one moment of madness, sacrifice Ginny's life, but he would never do anything that would even have a chance of ending the lives of those 4 people. He looked up at his new mistress. He was ready to accept his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, mostly for my own enjoyment, as I noticed that there are very few fanfics with a decent Harry Potter ship that are femdom. If you know of any, let me know.
> 
> I'd be glad of any feedback you have.
> 
> I will not be posting on a strict timetable. I will aim for one chapter every two weeks, but, if I get a chapter finished before the two weeks are up, I will post it then. Likewise, it may take more than two weeks. What I'm basically trying to say is that I will try to stick to a one chapter every two weeks schedule but don't be surprised if I don't stick to that.


End file.
